uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
An infernal soul merchant is an agent from hell, sent to infiltrate humanity, and tempt them into damnation. Although devils cannot knowingly directly harm one another, they are typically at odds with one another, as they are all competing over the same limited resources. It came from the burning pit! It seems Nanotrasen has accidentally hired a devil as a crewmember! It will go around offering deals in exchange for crewmember's souls, gaining power for every soul it controls, eventually causing hell itself to enter the station. Infernal goals A devil needs to have personal control over nine souls in order to ascend. At three, seven, and twelve souls absorbed, it will into transform into a more hellish form, with additional powers. Base form This looks like a normal human or Lizardman, and has access to Infernal Appearance, Summon Contract, and Summon Pitchfork. Infernal humanoid form This form looks like a dark red Lizardman, of a slightly darker shade than is normally possible. It has access to Infernal Appearance, Summon Contract, Summon Pitchfork, and sintouch. Lesser Devil form This nine foot figure is obviously infernal in nature, and is too large to carry most human sized clothing. It has access to Greater Infernal Appearance, Summon Contract, Summon Pitchfork, sintouch and Hellfire. Archdevil The devil has achieved the pinnicle of infernal power, and is now unstoppable. Crew are advised to flee the station should one appear. Not even returning the souls to those it has purchased can weaken it. Infernal Weaknesses devils are not without their weaknesses however. All devils are unable to knowingly directly harm another devil, though it is common for devils to skirt this restriction through third parties. All devils have one ban, one bane, and one obligation. The ban is something the devil absolutely cannot do. The obligation is something the devil must always do, and the bane is a physical weakness of the devil. Help, a devil is on the station, what do? As a crewmember, your first and most important objective is preventing the devil from ascending. There are three primary ways to do this. Preventing contracts from getting signed Buying souls back The lawyer (or HoP in a pinch) can buy souls back by politely reminding the crewmember that their soul was previously purchased by nanotransen. The contracts are stored inside the filing cabinet in the Lawyer's office, and automatically bluespaced into the cabinet. The employment contracts can also be copied in a copy machine, and the copies have all the force and effect of the original. Killing the devil The librarian starts with a copy of the Codex Gigas in his office. This book can be used to research the devil's weakness, if you can find Doom Guy the devil's true name. The devil's true name is written on every contract he creates. Note that delving into the Codex Gigas can allow sins to influence your thoughts, and extended reading is not recommended. Note that crew members other than the librarian have a chance at getting wrong info out of the Codex Gigas. Brain damage also increases the chance of getting wrong info. Once you have researched the devil's weaknesses, you can use those against the devil. Note that once the devil is killed, if the banishment ritual described in the Codex Gigas isn't performed, the devil can resurrect several minutes later in a new body, provided the devil has enough souls. If you cannot perform the banishment ritual, you can instead simply repeatedly kill the devil, until he is no longer powerful enough to return. PS: keep the Codex Gigas out of the clown's hands. Playing as a devil When you start, Take a good look at your true name, obligation, bane, ban and banishment information. Remember to obey your ban and obligation, much like a silicon must obey their laws. Your banishment and bane are kept track of using game mechanics, but it's a good idea to know what you are weak to, so you can avoid it. When you start, you have the benefit of stealth, as you appear fully human, but do not have many powers. The first power you will start with is hellfire, a weaker fireball that is good for area denial, and igniting targets. Note that it will not cause a hull breach. The second power is summon pitchfork. Your pitchfork is an effective melee weapon that can be held in two hands for extra power. If it gets disarmed, it will hurt whoever picks it up and uses it. The third power is your bread and butter, Summon contract. After you use this, you can select a nearby target, and then select a contract type. The target simply needs to sign the contract with a pen or crayon, and the contract is sealed. You will gain their soul, and they will gain a boon. Please note that the contract has your true name written on it, which can be used to research your weaknesses. Also, if you attempt to use this power on a dead person, you will make a contract of revival. Simply press the contract of revival to the corpse, and the ghost will be given the chance to live again. Once you have earned three souls, you will transform into a blood lizard. These are an unusually dark lizardman, darker than is normally possible, so an observant player might be able to realize your true nature. However, you will gain a new power at this point, infernal jaunt. It works similarly to ethereal jaunt, except you choose when to phase in, and you can only phase in near a potential "customer" Upon earning seven souls, you will transform into a true devil. These hulking monstrosities have cast away any hope at being stealthy. True devils are far more resilient than humans, and are immune to fires. Your pitchfork becomes more powerful as well. Also note that souls you have bought may return to you at this point, if they have already died. These imps have questionable loyalty, but cannot harm you. Upon earning twelve souls, you will transform into an arch devil. Nearly invincible, and capable of slaughtering entire armies, these are a force to be reckoned with. The devils will loose all spells except summon pitchfork and summon contract. Your pitchfork will also deal incredible amounts of damage now, capable of killing humans in one hit. Relevant Code Changes #15794 - Devil Antag Round 2. #18520 - Devil fixes Category: Jobs